wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bow Wow Wow (episode)
Bow Wow Wow is a Series 4 episode. Synopsis Help The Little Wiggles wake up Jeff and let's all dance with Wags the Dog. The Wiggles go to a Wiggly Party and then Quack Quack and have Fruit Salad (Yummy Yummy) at the Wiggly Concert. Join in the Wiggly animation fun as The Wiggles sing Here Come The Chicken, Where's Jeff and Wobbly Camel. Sing and dance along to Bow Wow Wow with The Wiggles and friends. Song List # Wiggly Party # We're Dancing with Wags the Dog - little Wiggles # Where's Jeff? - animated # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) - concert # Here Come The Chicken - animated # Bow Wow Wow # Fruit Salad - concert # Wobbly Camel - animated Alternate titles *Give a Dog a Bone! (Playhouse Disney title) Trivia *If You Look Very Closely at One of the Three People Cheering for Jeff, You Can See that this was the first time Alex Keller is a cast member for The Wiggles. Gallery Bandicam 2018-09-26 20-12-47-824.jpg BowWowWow(episode)2.png|"I know! Maybe I'll go for a run." BowWowWow(episode)3.png|"I'll write a letter for a Wiggles to let them know where I am." BowWowWow(episode)4.png|"Dear Wiggles, I've gone for a run. Jeff." BowWowWow(episode)5.png|Little Jeff putting on his headband BowWowWow(episode)6.png|Little Jeff taking his towel BowWowWow(episode)7.png|"Zee ya." BowWowWow(episode).png|Little Jeff alone in Wigglehouse BowWowWow(episode)8.png|Little Jeff leaving Wigglehouse BowWowWow(episode)9.png|Little Jeff running BowWowWow(episode)10.png|Little Jeff running in close-up BowWowWow(episode)11.png|Little Jeff drinking water BowWowWow(episode)12.png|Little Jeff running again BowWowWow(episode)13.png|Little Jeff running in the forest BowWowWow(episode)14.png|The three people cheering for Jeff BowWowWow(episode)15.png|Little Jeff and the three people BowWowWow(episode)16.png|Little Jeff drinking water BowWowWow(episode)17.png|Little Jeff running off BowWowWow(episode)18.png|Little Jeff running BowWowWow(episode)19.png|Little Jeff drinking water BowWowWow(episode)20.png|Little Jeff running again BowWowWow(episode)21.png|"Where's Jeff?" BowWowWow(episode)22.png|"He must be here asleep." BowWowWow(episode)23.png|"Our Wiggly Friends are coming soon so we better get ready." BowWowWow(episode)24.png|The Little Awake Wiggles BowWowWow(episode)25.png|Little Greg and Little Anthony BowWowWow(episode)26.png|"Hey guys, I'm back." BowWowWow(episode)27.png|"I'm really tired after the running." BowWowWow(episode)28.png|"I think I'll have a rest." BowWowWow(episode)29.png|Little Jeff taking off his headband BowWowWow(episode)30.jpg|Little Jeff sleeping BowWowWow(episode)31.png|"Here's Jeff!" BowWowWow(episode)32.png|"Sleepy old Jeff." BowWowWow(episode)33.png|"And here are the guests." BowWowWow(episode)34.jpg|The Little Wiggly Friends BowWowWow(episode)35.jpg|The Little Wiggly Mascots BowWowWow(episode)36.jpg|Little Henry and Wags BowWowWow(episode)37.png|Little Wags BowWowWow(episode)38.png|Little Murray suggests we need to wake Jeff up on the count of three. BowWowWow(episode)39.png|"1, 2, 3." BowWowWow(episode)40.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" BowWowWow(episode)41.png|Little Jeff waking up BowWowWow(episode)42.png|"Beauty mate!" BowWowWow(episode)43.png|"Now it's song time with the Little Wiggles." BowWowWow(episode)44.png|"Beauty mate!" We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-LittleWigglesSongTitle.png|Song title We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(LittleWiggles).png|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheOlympian.png|Dorothy's Dance Class: The Olympian Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheOlympian2.png|Ryan and Caterina doing the olympian Where'sJeff?-AnimatedSongTitle.jpg|Animated Song title AnimatedJeffSleepinginSydney.jpg|Animated Jeff sleeping in Sydney AnimatedJeffSleepingonHorse.jpg|Animated Jeff sleeping on horse AnimatedJeffSleepinginDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Animated Jeff sleeping in Dorothy's garden Where'sJeff?-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Where's Jeff?" MurrayandDorothyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Cartoon Murray and Dorothy AnimatedJeffSleepingintheWigglehouse.jpg|Animated Jeff sleeping in the Wigglehouse WagsandAnthonyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Cartoon Wags and Anthony AnthonyandHenryinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Cartoon Anthony and Henry GregandHenryinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Cartoon Greg and Henry JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Jeff and Captain QuackQuack-2004ConcertTitle.jpg TheChickenSong-SongTitle.png|Wiggly Animation: "The Chicken Song"|link=Wiggly Animation: "The Chicken Song" TheChickenSong-WigglyAnimation.jpg AnimatedGregSingingHereCometheChicken.jpg BowWowWow4.png BowWowWow5.png File:BowWowWow6.png File:BowWowWow7.png|Franko, Larissa, Ryan, and Lucy File:BowWowWow8.png File:BowWowWow9.png File:BowWowWow10.png File:BowWowWow11.png|Manuella and Pepe File:BowWowWow12.png|Brooke, Dean, Manuella and Pepe File:BowWowWow13.png|Murray playing his red Maton electric guitar File:BowWowWow14.png|Franko, Larissa, and Ryan File:BowWowWow15.png|Simon, Dean, John Paul and Seamus File:BowWowWow16.png|Brooke and Rose File:BowWowWow17.png File:BowWowWow18.png|Murray and Captain File:BowWowWow19.png File:BowWowWow20.png File:BowWowWow21.png File:BowWowWow22.png|Lucy File:BowWowWow23.png File:BowWowWow24.png|Seamus and Pepe File:BowWowWow25.png|Jeff playing his red Starry Keyboard File:BowWowWow26.png File:BowWowWow27.png File:BowWowWow28.png|Ryan File:BowWowWow29.png|Brooke, Carla, and Manuella File:BowWowWow30.png File:BowWowWow31.png|Larissa, Ryan, Lucy, and Skally File:BowWowWow32.png|Ryan, Lucy, and Wags File:BowWowWow33.png File:BowWowWow34.png File:BowWowWow35.png FruitSalad-TVPrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Fruit Salad" Bandicam 2018-09-06 16-26-28-415.jpg File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)1.png|The Cartoon Wiggles and a cartoon camel File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)BigRedCar.png|The Big Red Car File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)titlecard.png|Wobbly Camel File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)2.png|The cartoon camel's hooves File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)3.png|Cartoon camel File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)4.png|Cartoon camel's neck File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)5.png|Cartoon camel's tail File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)6.png|The Cartoon Wiggles' heads File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)7.png|The Cartoon Wiggles and a cartoon camel File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)8.png|The Cartoon Wiggles riding on a camel File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)9.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)10.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)11.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)12.png|Cartoon Camel, Cartoon Greg, and Cartoon Anthony File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)13.png|Cartoon Camel, Cartoon Captain, Cartoon Greg, and Cartoon Anthony File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)14.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)15.png|Cartoon camel drinking water File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)16.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)17.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)18.png|Cartoon flies File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)19.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)20.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)21.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)22.png|Cartoon Camel and Cartoon Greg File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)23.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)24.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)25.png|Cartoon Jeff sleeping File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)26.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)27.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)28.png|Cartoon Murray and Cartoon Jeff TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.jpg| The Awake Wiggly Group|link= The Awake Wiggly Group File:BowWowWow(episode)BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes Category:Music Category:Series 4 Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Series 4 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes Category:Episodes with Bow Wow Wow Category:TV Galleries